


A Decision to Make Together

by myblueworld



Series: A Life to Live Together [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Joe need to make a decision for their big day. They have a hard time agreeing on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decision to Make Together

**Author's Note:**

> Because when I was done writing the previous one-shot, I just feel like why not make it into a series?

The freezing wind of winter enters the room for a second before Joe quickly closes the door behind him.

“Wooohooo… That was cold!”

Joe shakes his head as he takes off his scarf and coat.

David stretches his head from the couch and turns his head to look at Joe.

“You’re back!”

“Uh huh…” Joe walks to the couch, putting the paper bag on the floor and throws himself on the couch next to David. Joe gives David a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Do you get the milk?” David asks.

“Yeah. I remember to get it this time.”

“Good. Thanks for being a good boyfriend.” David kisses Joe’s cheek.

“Correction. Not just a good boyfriend. But a good husband-to-be.”

David chuckles. “Yeah. That too. If it makes you happy.”

“What are you reading?” Joe shifts closer to David, taking a look at the glossy papers of the booklet that David is holding.

“Oh, I’m just looking through some options for menus for the wedding,” David says.

He flips through the papers and absently asks Joe. “Which one is better, sweet canapes or savory ones? Or should we have a mix of both?”

“As long as it’s edible I’m sure the guests won’t mind.”

“Okay, both of them then.” David nods, still has his eyes fixed on the papers.

“Oh, and Joe,” David lifts up his head. “I need to ask you on something to decide together.”

“Sure, what is it?”

David stands up from the couch, and pulls Joe’s hand to follow him.

“Come on. I want to show you something.”

“Oookaaayyy….”

Joe follows David to the kitchen, where David pushes his shoulder to make him sit on the stool. David takes a seat across of him and takes a stack of papers.

“So, which one that you think will look better on the best men?” he says, scattering some papers on the dining table.

Joe blinks.

“What?”

David stares at him, looking almost impatient.

“The suit. For the best men. Which one?”

“I haven’t even picked whom my best man would be….” Joe says, somehow feeling guilty about it.

David’s eyes widened. “You haven’t?”

“Nnnooo…?”

“Joe!”

“What? The wedding is still 7 months away!” Joe tries to defend himself. “What about you? Have you decided?”

“Of course I have!”

David’s answer startles Joe a little bit.

“Really?”

In front of him, David nods.

“Who will it be?” Joe asks carefully.

David shrugs his shoulder. “Villa, of course. Who else would it be?”

Joe’s stomach lurches down as his knee suddenly wobbles.

“Oh.” He says. Of course. Of course it will be Villa.

It must be something in his face, or David can read his mind. Because David’s eyes get softer, and he gently puts his hand over Joe’s, cupping it.

“Why?”

Joe looks away. “it’s fine. It’s… okay…”

David bites his lower lip. Even though Joe never really say anything about it, somehow he understands how insecure Joe can be when it comes to David Villa.

“I can pick someone else. If you want?”

Joe’s head instantly turns back to face David. There is a hopeful spark in his eyes, making him looking even more like a big golden retriever.

“You can? Will you?”

David can’t help himself but to laugh a little.

“Okay,” he says. “I can ask Juan, then.”

Joe blinks, and suddenly his lips pouts into a frown.

“Juan as in Juan Mata?”

“Uh huh.”

“No. You can’t do that.”

David’s brows furrow down with confusion. “Why can’t?”

Joe stares at him with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

“Are you crazy, David? Mata is playing for United! You will be a traitor if you pick him as your best man!”

“But he used to play in Valencia with me!”

“ _Used to_. Right now, he’s a red. Nope. It will be…like…the biggest scandal in our team!”

David shakes his head in disbelief.

“Okay. What about Raul, then. Raul Albiol?”

“I barely even know him, David!”  
David groans and runs his face with both hands.

“Why don’t you just …pick one of our teammates?”

“Fine. Will Navas be okay with you, then?”

“Nope.”

Joe’s short answer leaves David’s mouth parted.

“What? What’s wrong with him?”

“I’m totally fine with Navas. But his son? His son will only be running around and create a chaos. What if he makes Navas lost the ring?”

David folds his arms across his chest, stares at the ceiling while letting out a long, exasperated sigh.

“Okay. Now what about you? Who will you pick?”

“Hmmm….. Let me think…” Joe rubs his chin with his palm, looking contemplative.

“I think I’ll ask Gaz.” he finally says.

“Gaz?”

“Uh huh.”

“You mean Gareth? Gareth Barry?”

Joe nods, beaming a smile. “Yeah. We were always together when he was still in City. We spent a lot of time together.”

David folds his arms over his chest defensively.

“Too much time, Joe.”

Joe’s greenish eyes widened as his lips parted. The next second, he bursts into a loud laugh.

“Well… well.. well… Look who’s being jealous now.”

“Yes. I am jealous. Because I want you all for myself.” David says sharply.

Joe shakes his head, half-amused, but at the same time, knowing how David really wants him to be his, only his, is something that Joe finds…delightful. Usually it’s him who has that fear that he is not the only one for David.

“Okay… okay…. Just because I love you too much, I won’t pick him.”

“Good,” David nods. “Why don’t you ask James?”

“James Milner?” Joe raises his eyebrows. “No way! Seriously David, can you imagine what would be the headline of the article that Mirror’s going to write? They literally said you were heartbroken when James left for Liverpool!”

“But I wasn’t! I was sad but I wasn’t heartbroken!”

Joe waves his hand dismissively. “Whatever. I don’t need any more drama to be published in Mirror about my wedding.”

David leans forward a little. “Joe, it’s _my_ wedding too.”

Joe groans. “Fine. Whatever. Okay, so not Gaz, because _you_ don’t want him as my best man, and not James because _I_ don’t want him as my best man.”

“Why not ask Adam?”

Joe stares at him with something that almost looks like irritation.

“Johno? Nope.”

“Whyyy? He’s our best friend! Like, he’s friend of both of _us_!”

Joe sighs, looks at the ceiling for a second or two, and looks back at David.

“David, I have to be honest. If I were not quickly enough to make a move to be with you, I am pretty sure that it would be Adam being with you right now.”

David’s eyes rounded as confusion painted all over his face.  
“Adam? He… he likes me?”

“Well… He used to. And I guess maybe he _still_ likes you. But that’s another story.”

David shakes his head. “Joe, just… don’t make up things…”

Joe bites his lips. “Well, anyway, let me just say that probably asking Adam as my best man won’t be the best idea.”

David pinches his lower lips with two fingers, thinking. Suddenly he lifts up his head, with a strange glint in his eyes.

“Well, what about Jack Wilshere? You seem to like him so much.”

Joe looks stunned to hear David’s idea.

“Wilshere? Oh, Dave, come on…”

“Well, you both kissed once. In a swimming pool!”

Joe throws his hands in the air, frustrated. “Geez…! David! Can you just forget about it? We were both drunk at that time! I wouldn’t have remembered about what happened if it wasn’t because of those pictures!!!”

David laughs, but he stops his laugh once he sees the shadow over Joe’s eyes.

“David….” Joe cups his hand over David’s. “Look. I’m sorry about what happened between me and Jack. I can assure you that nothing happened. It was just a crazy moment because both of us were too drunk to do anything sensible.”

David gives him a soft smile as he holds Joe’s hand back.

“It’s fine. I know it. I know you love me. And you know I love you too.”

Joe smiles delightfully. A warm sensation fills him with a bubbly feeling as he can see the gentle look in David’s eyes.

“Anyway,” David brushes his hair off his eyes. “As you said, why not pick someone from our teammates?”

For a moment they stare at each other, and something clicks at the same time.

“VINNIE!” both of them exclaims together.

Joe lets out a loud laugh of relief and shakes his head.

“Of course! Why we didn’t think of it earlier!”

David’s smile is as bright as the light on Joe’s eyes as he nods. “So, we agree on that, yes? Our captain will be your best man?”

“I don’t think there’s a better option.”

Joe bites his lower lip and looks at David warily.

“What about _your_ best man, David?”

The smile vanishes form David’s face. He looks down, staring at the table.

“I… I don’t know…”

He looks away from Joe, staring at the yellow wall of their kitchen. “I… I just want someone who I know well, someone who knows me well, yes?”

He looks back at Joe, and it’s clenching Joe’s heart to see how David’s eyes are misted by a mix of hope and melancholy. David looks away again, and silence falls between them.

There is a lump that grows in Joe’s chest, and it grows bigger with a mix of guilt and somehow, jealousy. He knows that it’s not something that he really loves to do, but heck, he will hate himself even more if he wouldn’t do something that he knows for sure can make David happy.

Because all, anything, that Joe ever wants is to see David happy, to make David happy, to see that smile again on his lips in his eyes and to know that it’s him that makes David smile.

Joe takes a deep breath and lets it out in a long sigh.

“Call Villa.”

David’s head jolts up.

“Que?”

Joe smiles. “Call Villa. Ask him to be your best man.”

The spark of hope in David’s eyes turn into a blooming smile.

“Are you sure Joe? I can?”

“Only if it makes you happy.”

David stands up from his seat to run and jumps into Joe’s lap as he throws his arms around Joe’s neck. Joe’s grins as David crashes his lips on his.

After kissing him, David buries his head on Joe’s chest.  
“Thank you, Joe. I love you.”

Joe kisses his head. “I know. I love you too. Now go and call Villa.”

David lifts up his head. The blissful smile on his smile assures Joe that he did the right thing.

“I will. Now.” David says, and goes down from Joe’s laps. He pecks Joe’s cheek one more time before rushing to the living room.

Joe sighs again as he stands up from the stool and walks to the fridge. Yes, he is happy to see how delightful David is. But he can’t lie that there is that small stupid feeling of jealousy that somehow, still lingers. And he’s going to need something to help him with that.

Fifteen minutes later, David walks back into the kitchen. The smile in his face disappears when he realizes that Joe is nowhere to be seen.

“Joe?” he calls, brows furrowed down.

“I’m here.”

David walks to the kitchen island, and finds Joe there. The blonde guy is sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning his back on the kitchen island. On his lap is a bucket of ice cream that he is eating with a spoon.

David blinks, and laughs amusedly.

“What?” Joe asks him, and takes another spoon of the ice cream.

“What are you doing?”

“Eating ice cream.” Joe says, matter-of-factly. “Come here.” He pats the floor next to him.

David does as what he said, and sits next to him, shoulders brushing each other.

“Want some?” Joe waves the spoon in front of David.

David nods, and opens his mouth as Joe spoons the ice cream for him.

“We should do this more often.” Joe says, and takes another spoon of ice cream.

David brushes a small spot of ice cream at the corner of Joe’s lips, and licks it from his finger.

He leans forward, and kisses Joe. His lips are cold but the kiss warms him and Joe tastes like chocolate and David can’t think of anything else sweeter than Joe’s lips.

“Only if I’m doing it with you, Joe.” David says.

Joe smiles, and he still smiles when he kisses David again.


End file.
